


Sly Fox

by Weebo1



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter - Freeform, Light Angst, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weebo1/pseuds/Weebo1
Summary: Kari Nami, a strange girl. She’s of pure blood, but when performing spells. Most of them, she performs without a wand.She miraculously was able to gain and control a tremendous amount of magical energy to perform magic without the need of a wand.Despite the efforts of others, she has grown to be quite... emotionally scattered. She hasn’t been able to understand what common kind gestures are and thinks they are rude in the worst ways.Like if someone opens the door for her, she will glare at them and then continue to walk inside. Or if someone does something for her, she will simply reply with, “I am able to do things like this myself.” And then most likely leave.She thinks that the person doing the tasks and for her, think that she is insufficient to complete said task. And she seemed to think that compliments are made in pity or are empty and they want something and that insults are from jealousy.She’s very strange with the way she thinks. But that doesn’t stop her from being one of the smartest witches of her generation. No, every test she has taken has shown grades of flying colors.Anyways! Let’s go in and read!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, OC & Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“Hogwarts?” The black haired girl asked her father. “Yes, it is for magic. You will be going there to learn.” He smiled. “But I already know magic.” She said, whispered an incantation and made her cup float.

“Hey! Remember, you are not allowed to use magic until you are of age!” Her father scolded and she bowed. “My apologies father. I shall go pack for my stay at Hogwarts.” She said and headed off. 

She went to her room and began packing, possibly using small bits of magic to help. Once she was done, she laid on her bed and stared at the letter that was sent to her on her 12th birthday. 

She doesn’t understand the purpose of celebrating birthdays and things like that, and she doesn’t understand the purpose of a Funeral. 

All it looks to her is people putting themselves through pain by holding a ceremony for their dead cherished one and then burying them. It made no sense to her.

She sighed and set the letter down. She got up and decided to go for a walk. She headed to a large park that she always went to and sat on the bench, thinking. That’s all she really did. Think.

Think about how things work, why things work out like they do and how could it be different, etc. when she wasn’t thinking, she was studying or singing in some way. Her mother loved it, once she passed, Kari continued as a way of remembering her mother.

Kari began to silently hum to herself, finding peace. She was brought back by a train whistle. “I should go back home.” She thought and headed back. She walked home, undetected by her father. 

The next day, she’d go to Diagon Alley. It was a strange name but what wasn’t strange in this world?


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you want a wand or pet first?” The girl’s father asked the young girl next to him. “But I don’t need a wand.” The girl said as she held her hand out.

“Pet it is.” Her father said and began to walk with his daughter. They walked into the store of animals and the girl looked around in awe, she always seemed to have a liking for animals.

“Go pick out a pet.” The man said and the little girl slowly walked around. Her heterochromic eyes fell upon a small black ferret. She reached up to grab the opening of the cage but was unable to due to her smaller size.

”Hold on little Kiddo. You don’t wanna do that, this little trouble maker has never been the nicest.” A shop worker said as he walked over. “But, I want to see him.” The girl said.

”Alright, but be careful.” The man said and opened the cage. The girl stuck her hand out and watched as the Ferret ran up her arm and around her shoulders. resting there.

”Woah, this has never happened before.” The man said and her father came over. “Oh, Kari. I see you’ve chosen your pet.” Her father said and she nodded.

”I’m going to name him... Karma, do you like that?” She asked the smaller mammal. The Ferret made a nodding gesture and made what looked like a smile. ”Why Karma?” Her father asked.

“I knew he wasn’t friendly with other people and I could tell they weren’t kind people. So he was giving them a form of punishment.”

”I thought Karma was fitting.” She finished and her father nodded. “I’ll pay for him and you head to Ollivander’s for your wand, which you need for the school year.” Her father said.

The little girl nodded and exited the shop and walked to a store that read Ollivander’s. She pushed the door open slowly and looked around. 

“Come in Little one! I’m Ollivander!” A man greeted her. “I’m Kari.” She said bluntly. “Let’s get you a wand!” He grinned and went digging in some very unkept and messy drawers.

”Beechwood, 9 inches, unicorn hair core. Try this.” He said and pulled out an off-white wand. She waved a bit and it caused a small glass to shatter.

”Not that one. Let me see...” The man trailed off as he went digging some more. “Elkwood, 8 inches, Dragon Heartstring core. Try this one.” He said as he traded the wands out in her hand.

She waved the second wand which cause the lights to flicker and nearly break. “Not that one either. Hm...” He mumbled and took the wand from her hand.

A light began to glow from a drawer that the girl was looking at. “Extraordinary.” Ollivander gasped as went to the drawer.

“Acaciawood, 12 inches, Phoenix feather core.” The man said and held out the wand. “I‘ve only given this kind of wand to two other people.” He muttered.

The moment the girl wrapped her hand around the wand base, a Golden light danced around her with a gust of wind. Her Blue eye glowing, her Silver eye turning Gold.

”Unbelievable.” Ollivander breathed out. “The wand chooses the owner, and it clearly chose you.” He said. She paid for the wand and left the shop.

She headed back to her father and continued her shopping, she kept thinking about what Ollivander said back inside the shop. She wondered who the other two people were.

She head rumors of Harry Potter being a year above her, but she hadn’t known whether to believe them. And she honestly didn’t really care. She had better things to do.

Either way, the girl continued her time at Diagon Alley before heading back home. The next week came by in a flash, it was now time for her to go onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Now we just have to get to platform 9 3/4." The girl's father said. "But, that doesn't exist." The girl said. "One second." Her father said and let go of her hand. "Okay, take the cart and run towards me." Her father told her.

"But I'll hit you and run into the wall?" She asked. "Just try, you'll see." Her father smiled. She sighed and began to run towards her father and the wall.

Her father jumped out of the and the girl went through the wall. She looked around, surprised that she had entered an entirely different station. Her father came through the wall and set his hands on her shoulders.

"Isn't it amazing?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes, it is quite impressive." She said and her father led her to an area to leave her luggage for it to be taken to Hogwarts. 

"Have fun, stay safe and don't get involved with bad situations." Her father said and she held his hand. "I know you just want to make sure I'm safe but I am able to take care of myself." She said.

"I know, Just... Have fun. I love you." Her father said and kissed her head. "I love you too... Goodbye." She said and got onto the train. Her father waved her goodbye as the train began to take off.

As she walked through the train, she thought about what her father said. Love... Another thing she never understood. She knew her parents loved her but she never knew what the emotion "Love" really meant. 

"Hello? May I sit in here?" She asked a girl nodded. "Of course." She said and Kari nodded. "Thank you." She said, sitting down. She pulled out a book that she had gotten as a gift from her father years ago. The ride went by quickly as before she knew it, she was at the large Castle that was a school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone? Hope everyone is good!

**Author's Note:**

> Ask anything in the comments and if it is not inappropriate or triggering, I will answer it! Have a good day everyone!❤️


End file.
